


Cut and Blow

by magicdrusilla



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair Brushing, Haircuts, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rain, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea hit me in my last holiday in London.<br/>Believe it or not this offer really exists:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut and Blow

“Alright then, (Name), this is the one for the front door and this one is for the backdoor.” Mary, your 2 years older co-worker, holds up every key like as if it was the Holy Grail. Okay, it´s the first time she is going to leave you alone in the little store because she’s having a date (again). You follow her closely to the fuse box where she shows you which clip you have to shut down before leaving the hair salon.  
“See, (Name), it´s numbers 3, 6, 9, 15 and 18! Only those, understand?”  
“Yes, Mary, officer.” You answer with a smirk on your lips as you salute.  
She chuckles at your joke, hugs you and whispers into your ears: “Thank you so much for helping me out (Name) I owe you one but Brian is such a hot hunk...rawrrrr and our boss Eveline would totally jump out of her pants if she knew that I’m leaving you alone.”  
As she loosens her embrace you simply say: “Come on, Mary, there are only 45 minutes left and surely no one will get lost here, all of your normal costumers (grannies and children) are sleeping by now... go on and enjoy your time with Brian.” You both giggle and you smack her on the ass as she turns around to leave.  
She collects an umbrella (because it´s raining cats and dogs again) and her jacket, then blows you a kiss when she finally leaves the store and the door falls in the lock, You fall into the next hairdressers chair, exhale relieved and close your eyes for some moments.  
You allow yourself to daydream a little bit about what to do when your training is over in just 3 months from now. Yes, Eveline did offer you a job because she seems to be quite pleased with your work. But you really don´t want to go stale here in that little suburb close to London. You want to work where the pulse of life is. Maybe a store at Piccadilly Circus or Leicester Square, that would be awesome. And you want to begin your training to be a great makeup artist as soon as possible. Yeah, you dream about making stars up for their movies or for big premiers. “That would be so damn cool.” You mumble to yourself as you hear the doorbell ring. Your eyes open wide and you shake your head in disbelief. A tall, lean man in a black tailored suit stands in the entrance area, his back turned to you. He puts his umbrella in the rack and you can clearly see that it is totally soaked. You take a look at the clock which says 6:10 so the store is still open for 20 Minutes. As the man turns around and you see his beautiful slender fingers run through his dark (from rain?) curly wet hair, you suddenly feel a rush run through your belly right down to the center between your legs. “Damn.” you curse to yourself for having a thing for men with beautiful hands. You want to stand up but at the moment you command your legs to work the most perfect blue-grey-greenish eyes look at you and while your mouth is getting dry the place between your thighs is getting warmer and wetter with every second you look at him.  
“Hello Darling, believe me I´m so happy that this store still open.” He says with an amazing smile on his lips. Was that his voice or that smile which all of the sudden makes your skin too tight for your body?    
And then it´s like your brain finds some sort of emergency power supply that makes it go back to work, so it registers a few details: Tall, lean man in the black tailored suit, long fingers and beautiful hands, curly hair, eyes and a voice to die for...”Holy crap! Tom Hiddleston!” You jabber out loud and then you cover your mouth with your hand.  
He chuckles as he walks towards you, takes your hand gently from your mouth and helps you stand up from your chair. Then you feel his lips brush the back of your hand: “And what is your name, darling?”  
You cough slightly as you answer: “My name is (Name) what can I do for you, Sir?”  
He is still holding your hand in his and damn it feels good to feel his warm soft skin on yours.  
“Please (Name) don´t say Sir, just me call me Tom or do I look so old?”  
“No, no, no you look perfect um I mean...Hello Tom what can I do for you?”  
You hear his famous laugh which makes your legs feel like pudding while he opens his jacket and lets it slip from his shoulders. Your eyes have clearly gone into soft porn mode because you are sure he can do what he wants your arousal begins to burn like fire between your legs and you can feel your clit throbbing with desire.  
“I need just a simple haircut, they are getting to long.”  
Before you can think a moment about your words you offer him: “Alrighty then, I can suggest you our Special of the month “Cut and blow” for just £20.”

While you turn crimson red, because there is at least one word in this offer you can understand in a different way (which is why you are desperately trying to convince Eveline not to call it that) you feel his warm fingers under your chin softly force you to look at him.  
“Well then (Name) I would say this sounds like a nice offer to me.”  
You swallow hard, not sure if your ears (surly switched into soft porn mode too) have understood him right.  
“Okay then, take your seat, I´ll be with you in a minute. Can I offer you something to drink?”  
“A glass of water would be nice.”  
You turn around to get a cape and put your small tool belt around your waist, feeling his eyes through the mirror on you all the time. Another look at the clock says that it´s already closing time. So you take the key from the pocket and close the front door.  
“Now I have a bad feeling ruining your free time, (Name).” He sits there in the chair his legs apart like always and waits for your answer.  
“It´s totally okay, Tom, no one is waiting for me and I´m more than happy to cut your hair. Just want to let you know I´m not finished with my training yet, hope that´s okay for you?”  
“Sure I trust you (Name)”  
“Thanks for that and I´m totally aware that if I ruin your hair, your army of fangirls will hunt me down and eat me alive.”  
Again you can hear his “hehehe” laugh which make you smile at him. God, how can be a man so perfect?  
You go to the small kitchen to prepare that glass of water for him and to drink a glass for yourself.  
You breathe in and out twice before you go back to his chair.  
“Thank you.” He takes the glass and drinks a sip. You wait for him to put it down and then you cover his clothes with the cape and close it around his neck.  
“Hope it´s not too tight?”  
“It´s okay and don´t be nervous (Name)I´m sure you will do a great job”  
You take the comb out of your belt and straighten out his still damp hair, after that you begin to refresh his haircut. Here and there you look at him in the mirror maybe to remind yourself that this is really Tom Hiddleston in the chair in front of you and not your normal boring kind of clientage.  
While you are doing your work he keeps asking you about your life and you tell him about your dream to move to London and be a makeup artist and how your childhood was. Then you ask him in return about how his life has changed since Loki and he begins to tell you some amazing stories you have never heard before.  
And you find out what deep in your heart you always knew. Tom Hiddleston is the nicest guy on this planet.  
As you finish up and are quite happy with your work, you turn around to get the hairdryer.  
“Do you want them curly or sleek?”  
“What do you prefer (Name)?”     
“Me...oh... to be honest I like your natural hair curly but sleek when they are, you know, Loki black.”  
“Okay then curly.” He smiles  
You take some oil care in your hand and stroke through his locks, then you turn on the dryer and knead his hair softly with the warm air until it is dry.  
Tom has closed his eyes and you are more than happy that he enjoys your treatment. As your fingers caress his ears you can feel him shudder under your touch. You turn the dryer out and put it to the side.  
Suddenly you feel the strange urge to kiss his neck and you stake everything on one card as you bend down to do so. Your lips tenderly brush over the soft skin of his neck as you kiss him right behind his ear not letting his reflection out of your sight.  
His eyes snap open and you wait for his reaction, already having a sorry on your lips.  
But he just looks at you in the mirror and it seems to you like he was waiting for you to go on. So you allow yourself once more to kiss him right behind his ear and you bring goose bumps to his skin.  
He turns his head around and his lips find yours as he licks tenderly over them and begins to kiss you deeply. You feel your knees weaken under his kiss and he swings the chair around and pulls you onto his lap.  
From the outside you hear the rain falling in pitchforks onto the street and pelt against the shop window.  
Your hands are tousling his hair while your tongue plays with his in the most erotic way you can imagine.  
His hands slips under your (coloured) shirt and caressed your back sending shivers down your spine. With one quick move of his fingers he opens your bra and slips his hand under your bra to knead your boobs gently while his thumb circles your hard nipple you break the kiss for a moan that has to escape your mouth.  
You look at him, his eyes darkened and full of lust, but you are still not sure if this is real or just another smutty daydream.  
“Wow (Name) you are an incredible kisser.”  
“And you!” you say out of breath...  
Tom´s eyes look around as if he was searching for something.  
“Are there private rooms in the back (Name)?”  
You smile because you like this thought: “There is a small kitchen in the back just follow me.” You wait for him to stand up, he disrobe the cape and leaves it in the chair and as he turns around you can clearly see his arousal. Where his zipper is the cloth sticks out. Damn he must be big, you think to yourself while forcing your eyes to look at his face again.  
He follows you to the small kitchen which is now full with the two of you in it. Then he encloses your waist and lifts you onto the counter. Now that you are both at the same eye level his fierce lips kiss you again. While his hands begin to nestle on the knob of your (coloured) jeans. As you break your passionate kiss to breathe he undresses your shirt and throws your bra onto the floor. Hungry his mouth closes around your nipples as he begins to suck hard on them. It feels so good and just before it starts to hurt he licks them with his warm wet tongue to make your core tighten with need.  
“I want to taste you (Name), all of you.” He gasps in your ear making you moan at his words. You help him with your pants and your slip which is soaked with your wetness. You put your feet on his shoulders as he bows down between your legs and licks your slit with the tip of his tongue. As he hits your clit you feel a flow through your core as you squirt onto the counter and surly into his mouth.  
“S...sorry.” You shudder from lust not sure if he enjoys it or not.  
You hear him swallow and as you release his shoulders he comes up, enfolds your chin with his hand and kisses you hard. You can taste yourself in his mouth and you like that.  
He breaks the deep kiss: “Don´t you ever apologise for your lust (Name) your are amazing and I hope to make you do this again.”  
You nod and he continues his licking, nibbling and kissing down under.  
Making you feel hot and cold at the same time as his tongue writes letters all over your throbbing clit and he enters you with too long fingers stroking over your G-spot as they move in and out your heated wetness. You feel your inner muscles clench around him as you feel a heavy explosion begin to develop deep inside you. Before that your were out of breath because of your loud moans and cries but feeling your orgasm so close you become quiet and enjoy the ride to the point of no return.  
And like the most beautiful fireworks the waves of your lust dash over you as you cum with a gush of wetness over his hand.  
While you are still riding out the waves of lust that have nearly ripped you apart you hear him open his belt. You can feel his hard shaft on your wetness as he kisses your ear and whispers: “I want to fuck you now, (Name)”  
“Yes please, Tom” You nearly beg him for his cock. And then you feel his shaft slip inside of you slowly so you can adjust to his thickness.  
“God (Name) you are so tight,” He moans as he fills you up to the brim.  
You adjust your muscles to him and groan out loud as he begins to fuck you, deep and hard. You close your legs around his waist, try to sit up to caress his lean yet definite chest. You kiss his neck and shoulders while his cock is buried deep inside you.  
As you lick over his nipples you can feel him quiver. One last thrust and you can feel him spill his cum into you while the throbbing of his cock pushes you over the edge for the second time.  
Out of breath you try to find at least one coherent thought in your pudding brain.  
“Amazing...holy shit Tom, that was amazing.” You whisper hoarsely.  
He simply nods his eyes closed in joy still enjoying the aftershocks.    
For long moments you sit there, trying to recover your breath and then he leaves your body. While he dresses himself again you sit there and study every move of him. As he hands your bra to you and your shirt as well as your pants and slip you have to chuckle.  
“Are you okay (Name)?”  
“Hell yes I´m royally okay, Tom.”  
“Then why are you laughing?”  
“It´s just that I told my boss nearly a hundred times that some customers could get that “cut and blow” offer wrong" You blink at him and you both had to laugh out loud as he helps you down from the counter...  
            


End file.
